Gon Freecss
Gon Freecss is one of the main characters of War of East. He is one of the inhabitants of the village of Asgard and part of its military. Background Gon was born on May 5th to his father Ging Freecss and an unknown mother. Due to his father's working for the village's armed forces, Gon had to stay at the house of Mito, Ging's cousin. Being there for all his life, young Gon got really attached to Mito, calling her "Aunt", and considering her his mother. Ever since his birth, Gon suffered from negligence by the part of his father, and rarely ever saw him; those rare moments were short, and always focused on training instead of fun. Still, Gon wished to see and know his father more, something Mito showed deep disapproval of, because she was scared that Ging would put Gon in danger or raise him to be a soldier and die, so secretly, she made sure Gon would see Ging as less as possible. In a certain day, Mito left the house to go shopping for groceries and left 5-years old Gon alone there. During the time she was away, Ging came and took Gon with him to the forest for a survival lesson. Unfortunately, there they got attacked by a wild animal, which resulted in Gon ending up on the verge of death, and Ging mildly injured. The boy spent some days in the hospital before recovering, and after coming back, had to witness Mito and Ging fighting for his custody; in the end, Mito forbid Ging from ever coming back near Gon again, and he left. Father and son never saw each other again, and one year later Ging died in a battle, with Gon attending his funeral. Appearance Gon is a young boy of fair skin, large light brown (hazel) eyes and black green spiky hair that extends up, with spiky ends. His chosen outfit can vary: usually, he wears a green jacket with orange details with a white or black shirt underneath it, green and short shorts, and green laced boots. During training or any kind of physical activity, he opts to take his jacket off and wear a white tank top. Personality Under normal circumstances, especially before the Chimera ants started spreading around, Gon has a very lively and friendly personality, like most kids of his age. He is easily excited and enthusiastic by things, even if they are simple, and seems to be quite broad-minded. Gon loves exploring and adventures, and is always looking for new thrilling experiences, also being curious about the world. Gon is also a brave and strong young boy, showing admiration and respect for the military and possessing a desire to join it, just like his father did, to Mito's sadness. He is very loyal and caring towards those he loves, and won't hesitate to show that to them, especially with his foster mother Mito, his best friend Killua Zoldyck, and Kite. Gon's eager persona can cause him to become impulsive and act on his emotions on the instant, without thinking much, which leads to him regretting his decisions sometimes. Having spent his whole life near nature, he is good when dealing with animals and knowledgeable about them. Gon can be considered as the typical Enhancer: simple-minded, determined and goal-focused. Meanwhile, his biggest flaws are his recklessness and stubbornness: possessing enormous talent, especially considering his age, Gon feels the need to show his abilities and prove people wrong when doubted. Gon mostly has a hard time trying to understand complex topics, most notably mathematics. Despite this, he is quite intelligent and creative, being able to come up with functional solutions to many problems due to his broad and childish way of seeing situations. He tends to be overconfident on his abilities and miscalculate his opponent's strength, causing him to suffer and blame himself for being "too weak". Also, Gon constantly strives to obtain more power. Overall, he is very optimistic about this. Contrasting with his normal happy-go-lucky and positive outlook, Gon is capable of demonstrating angry and aggressive behavior. This happens when the things or people he cares about are threatened, and probably derives from Gon's upbringing with Ging, where the boy was taught and raised to be merely a soldier. In this state, Gon is ruthless and overly cold, abandoning his morals and caring only about the things related to him, being narrow-minded. He is capable of anything to achieve what he wants when like this. Relationships Killua Zoldyck Gon and Killua are best friends and have a really strong bond. Even during times of crisis, the two always went out together to hang out. They really care for each other, with Killua considering Gon his first real friend and being extremely loyal to Gon; he doesn't hesitate to do what Gon wants or sacrifice himself for him. Gon shows a similar care, but is still too oblivious to realize how much their relation means to Killua. Mito Freecss Mito is Gon's foster mother, and his father's cousin. The two of them undoubtedly love and care for each other greatly because of the huge amount of time they spent together. Mito took care of Gon since his birth, and was worried about his relationship with Ging, thinking it could make Gon suffer; she was willing to go to great lengths to make sure that didn't happen, even forbidding Ging from seeing Gon. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asgard Inhabitants Category:Military Category:Alive